One-Shot 'The Best Twister Ever'
by Marieli Rivas
Summary: Kurt y Blaine juegan el famoso 'Twister' como bienvenida a su nuevo hogar. Lo que ellos no saben es que su primera vez sera algo que nunca olvidaran.


Hola Aquí les traigo otro One-Shot espero que les guste. Disfrutenlo :)

Hace 3 meses que Kurt y Blaine vivían juntos en un hermoso apartamento de dos pisos con una vista espectacular como lo era el 'Central Park' y extremadamente acogedor. Los chicos decidieron hacer una tipo 'Bienvenida' a su nuevo hogar; jugando el famoso 'Twister' que desde que Blaine le dijo a Kurt que lo había jugado con Becky le hizo prometer que lo jugaría con él; entonces ya estaba todo listo para comenzar.

Okay babe coloquemos las reglas entonces-dijo Blaine con una sonrisita coqueta; él sabía exactamente cual regla colocaría- Mi única regla es que el que pierda una partida pierde una prenda de ropa.

Okay mi regla es que el que haya perdido más prendas; que obviamente serás tu!-dijo con una mirada engreída- estará a disposición del otro para hacerle TODO lo que quiera.

Okay mi amor-dijo haciéndole un guiño- comencemos entonces.

Kurt gira la rueda y sale "Mano derecha en el color rojo" luego Blaine la gira y sale "Pie derecho en el color azul" y ambos quedaron en una posición que pensaron en lanzar el juego por el barranco y pasar directo a la regla que habían puesto anteriormente.

Perdiste! Muajajaja- dice Blaine sacando la lengua y haciéndole mofa!- ahora tu prenda sexy prometido! Okay-dijo rendido- pero te juro que te ganare lo HARE!

Upaaa Cachete-dijo blaine cuando vio el hermoso torso desnudo de su prometido. BLAINE! Mejor sigamos jugando! Y así siguieron jugando; a la larga ambos quedaron en Boxers y estaban jugando la última partida.

Es mi hora Hummel-dijo Blaine mirando hacia donde estaba Kurt- Si! Ganee! Te lo dije- dijo Blaine cuando Kurt cayo; este distraído por el perfecto trasero de ese irresistible hombre que era suyo.

Ah?-pregunto distraído- Ah sí si ganaste-dijo cuando cayó en cuenta-OKAY soy todo tuyo Anderson y haz que mi castigo valga la pena.

Ni que lo digas. Acuéstate babe Por favor y espérame que iré a buscar implementos que serán necesarios-dijo Blaine partiendo a la cocina.

Que llevo! Que llevo?- Se preguntaba Blaine mientras mirada y buscaba hasta que se le prendió el bombillo y supo bien que llevaría.

Chocolate; fresas y crema batida; enserio Blaine!- dijo Kurt ya listo.

Cállate y disfruta Hummel!

Okay!

Blaine comenzó dándole pequeños besitos en sus muslos mientras subía y se iban convirtiendo en mordiscos seductores que hizo que desgraciadamente Kurt se excitara. Después tomo el chocolate y lo repartió por todo su pecho y hombros; luego tomo la crema batida y la repartió por sus muslos y cuello; luego tomo 10 fresas y le coloco 5 en chocolate y 5 en crema y no podía parar de babear por ver a su prometido como el más rico dulce enfrente de el.

Luego comenzó a pasar su lengua lentamente por el chocolate tratando de disfrutar lo más posible y comiendo las fresas a su paso de una forma demasiado seductora para ser real. Fue subiendo hasta llegar a su cuello y quitarle la crema batida y dejándole unos cuantos chupones como recuerdo; llego a sus labios cuando Kurt hablo.

Dios Blainey hazlo de una vez por favor.

No no! Todavía falta; tú mismo dijiste 'TODO' así que eso es lo que estoy haciendo-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y un toque rápido en su miembro que moría por sentir esa piel suave de la mano de su prometido.

Luego le fue quitando su ropa interior de una forma demasiado torturadora; sonrió para asi cuando lo tuvo completamente para él.

OH DIOS-gimió Kurt cuando sintió la suave lengua de Blaine en su interior; prefirió disfrutar ese rimming a cargo del amor de su vida.

Blaine llevaba su lengua cada vez más profundo. Luego comenzó a dar besitos que llevaban a Kurt al placer más grande; continuo por unos minutos más en ese trabajo para luego dar el siguiente paso. Tomo su miembro y se lo introdujo lentamente a su boca; primero la punta para succionarla un poco; para más tarde tenerlo todo en su boca; comenzando a sacarlo y meterlo; mordiendo un poco en ese proceso.

Fue aumentando el ritmo agregándole unos movimientos circulares extra. Por poco Kurt se viene con una rápida pero fuerte succión que Blaine hizo.

Blaine por favor ya estoy en la luna; llévame a las estrellas-dijo Kurt gimiendo cada palabra.

Okay voltéate.

Y así lo hizo; Kurt se volteo esperando el deseoso contacto de su piel con el miembro de Blaine. Blaine fue introduciéndolo lentamente para permitirle a Kurt acostumbrarse a la sensación ya que nunca lo había abierto con saliva.

Cuando ya lo tuvo todo en su interior comenzó con movimientos de vaivén lentos pero que daban placer;-Oh dios se siente tan bien-dijo antes de tomar la cintura de Kurt para tener más facilidad; ambos se movían en busca de mas y mas; Blaine bajo su mano hasta el miembro de Kurt y comenzó a frotarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Ambos sabían que faltaba poco para que el clímax llegara y así fue ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo con un 'Cristo' de sus bocas y una sonrisa que no podrían borrar en un par de semanas.

¡Dios Mío Blaine esto fue... Joder; no se puede describir!-dijo Kurt.

Pienso lo mismo amor; quien iba a pensar que es la primera vez que jugamos Twister y fue perfecto-dijo Blaine dándole un beso apasionado haciendo encontrar sus lenguas y haciendo jadear a ambos.

Lose y lo que también se es que la próxima partida la gano yo!- dijo dándole otro beso.

Okay entonces hagamos un trato! Prometamos que por lo menos dos veces al mes jugaremos Twister y que las reglas cambiaran solo si no estamos solos.

Okay lo prometo-dijo Kurt colocando su mano sobre la de Blaine-por el mejor 'Twister' de la historia.

Por el mejor 'Twister' de la historia-respondió Blaine dándole un último beso antes de que cayeran profundamente dormidos.


End file.
